Lighthouse Mouse
"Lighthouse Mouse" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with a lighthouse's light moving around. Inside, it shows darkness and a clock is heard ticking. A light is seen going on to a wall and on the clock's bell. The light is then lead to a mouse hole. Inside, Mouse is seen with exhausted eyes and the light is seen flashing on his face. Quickly, Mouse gets up and heads outside. He then sees the wire of the light and pulls it off. ???: Lights out lights out! Arrrgh! Lights out lights out! Polly the Parrot is seen entering the lighthouse keeper's room. The keeper wakes up in alert and is shocked to see Polly screaming. Lighthouse Keeper: GREAT SCOTT! He then runs up the stairs while Polly follows him. Lighthouse Keeper: It's that crazy moose again! Polly: Crazy moose crazy moose! Arrrgh! (Whistles) Crazy moose crazy moose! A ship is seen outside. It suddenly bumps into a edge of the land dropping a bunch of boxes and crates. Captain: HEY!! What are you trying to do, wreck us?! KEEP THAT LIGHT ON! Lighthouse Keeper: Sorry captain! Polly: Sorry captain sorry captain! Arrrgh! (Whistles) Captain: As vas there mates. MOVE NOW! The ship then leaves. Suddenly, one of the boxes starts moving around like crazy. The box then hits are hard rock near by opening it revealing Hippety Hopper who first appeared in "Hop, Look and Listen". He looks around and a sign is seen on him that says "BABY KANGAROO. For the Pensacola Zoo". Meanwhile. An unnamed black cat is seen sleeping on a mat inside the lighthouse. The Keeper suddenly takes the mat off waking him up. Lighthouse Keeper: GET UP YOU LAZY NO GOOD FOR NOTHING PUSSY CAT! While you sleep that crazy moose is lose in the hoose! Polly: Crazy moose loose in the hoose! Arrrgh! Crazy moose loose in the hoose! Aarrrrgh! (Whistles) Lighthouse Keeper: Quiet Polly. Now go upstairs and get that moose before he turns the light off again! HURRY UP now HURRY UP now! Polly: Hurry up now hurry up now! Arrrgh! (Whistles) Cat: Ahhhh shaddup! I can catch a little tiny mouse in just in a matter of seconds! Polly: Matter of seconds matter of seconds! Arrrgh! (Whistles) Cat: You heard what I said buster! Now count the seconds while I get him! The cat then heads upstairs. Polly: Arrrgh! One two three four. Arrrgh! (Whistles) Outside, Hippety Hopper is seen looking through a open hole and sees the cat walking upstairs. Cat: No good for nothing squirt. I'll get him. I'll show him! Hippety Hopper then bounces in and follows the cat. The cat manages to go upstairs. Cat: I'll fix that pip-squeak of a rodent. And then maybe I can get some sleep around here! He then sets a trap near the wire and pulls a string onto the mouse trap and hides behind a corner. Cat: (Laughs) Mouse is seen heading towards the wire. Suddenly, a snap noise is heard and the cat starts pulling hard. Unnoticed to him, is Hippety Hopper. Who has his tail stuck on the mouse trap while smiling. Cat: Alright you little squirt! Now I- (Looks up) I. I.. I... I... (Jaw drops) Hippety Hopper looks at him excited. Suddenly, the cat collapses into pieces while HH looks in shock. The cat runs off screams and all the way downstairs. Polly: 78, 79, 80. Arrrgh! (Whistles) Suddenly, a rushing wind runs past by him. The cat is seen inside the bathroom looking in the mirror. Cat: Seeing big mice... can't be. No mouse that big! I must be getting a lighthouse eyes... He then gets out some eye drops and puts it in his eyes. Cat: It's stigmatism. Yeah. That's what it is, stigmatism! (He then pops open a bottle of vitamins) I need vitamins... vitamins! BIG MOUTH!! WOOP! VITAMINS!! Vitamins! Meanwhile, Mouse and Hippety Hopper are seen upstairs. They shake hands. Mouse then tries to pull the wire but is slightly weak. Hippety Hopper then yanks it so hard that it comes off turning the lights off. They shake hands again. Polly: Lights out lights out! Arrrgh!! Lights out lights out! Arrrgh! (Whistles) The cat is seen in the bathroom overdosing on vitamins until he sees the dark room. Quickly, he runs off and is about to head upstairs. Cat: I'll get him this time. Keep counting Buster! He then runs up the stairs again. Polly: Arrrgh! 134, 135, arrrrgh! Get the mouse get the mouse! Arrrgh! (Whistles) The cat sees the wire pulled off and immediately puts it in the electric socket turning the lights back on. Polly: Lights on lights on! Arrrgh! The cat then nails the wire's front, gets a bat and hides around a corner. Hippet Hopper's shadow is seen bouncing. Quickly, the cat swings but misses revealing it was just Mouse hopping. Mouse then smacks the cat's foot causing him to scream loudly. Mouse then hides into the lighthouse's small room. The cat is seen struggling to get up. When he gets up, he sees Mouse and Hippety Hopper closing the door simultaneously while overall fooling the cat to think Mouse can turn into a giant. Cat: Holy macaronis... it must be my white blood corp suckles... Quickly, he stops Mouse from closing the door. Cat: HOLD IT WISE GUY! He starts beating him up. However, when the door keeps opening and closing, it is revealed shot by shot that Hippety Hopper is beating up the cat and the cat is beating up the mouse. Hippety Hopper kicks the cat in his face multiple times before doing a huge one that makes him fall down the stairs. Downstairs, Polly is still seen counting while the cat falls downstairs. Polly: 6653, arrrgh! 6654, get the mouse get the mouse! Arrrgh! (Whistles) Cat: Keep counting Buster... I'll get him quicker than you can count to Jack Robinson... He then goes upstairs. Upstairs, Mouse cuts to wires with a pair of scissors and runs away. Polly: Lights out lights out! Arrrgh! (Whistles) Lights out lights out! The cat is seen going upstairs. However, the lighthouse Keeper is seen with a bat approaching upstairs as well. Lighthouse Keeper: I'll fix that good for nothing pussy cat! The cat sees this and quickly runs upstairs in terror. Once he gets to the room, he sees the wires cut in half. He tries to fix it but sees the keeper coming upstairs. Polly: Lights out lights out! Arrrgh! Lights out! The lighthouse keeper is about to go into the room only for the lights to turn on. Polly: Lights on lights on! Arrrgh! (Whistles) Lights on lights on! It then shows the cat actually being electrocuted to the wires by himself. Hence turning the lights back on. Polly: Lights on lights on! Lighthouse Keeper: Mm brough of a Cat. He better keep it on! Polly: Keep it on keep it on! Arrrgh! (Whistles) The cat is seen taping the wires with duck tape. Cat: Lights out lights on lights out! Meanwhile, the mouse is seen with a dynamite approaching him from behind without the cat noticing. Cat: I'm a pussy cat! Not an electrician! Sakes! (Cuts duck tape with scissors) Suddenly, sizzling noises are heard from behind as the cat gets a confused expression. He looks behind terrified to see a large dynamite ignited. It then explodes destroying the wires and skinning half of the cat's fur. Immediately after this, the lighthouse keeper runs up the stairs and starts beating the cat off screen with a bat. Which is heard while stars are coming from the upstairs of the lighthouse. It then shows the lighthouse keeper sleeping peacefully in his bed. It even shows the mouse and Hippety Hopper sleeping in the lighthouse's small room. Upstairs the light is seen moving around. It then shows the cat with electricity and light coming out of his eyes making him the new light for the lighthouse. Cat: I never thought just being a pussy cat, could be so complicated... It then irises out on him ending the episode. Trivia * This marks the return of Polly in a short since "A Gruesome Twosome". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Hippety Hopper Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Lighthouse Keeper Episodes Category:Black Cat Episodes Category:Polly the Parrot Episodes Category:Scottish Captain Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program